Pruebas Del Destino
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Un amor de niños, puede sobrevivir a través del tiempo y la distancia? Eso lo descubrirán Edward y Bella, que tras 7 años de no a ver visto ni tenido contacto alguno… Es posible que el amor sobreviva?
1. Introduccion

Prefacio

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo  
Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction  
Flor, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y asesoría, la historia no podría estar quedando mejor sino fuera por tu ayuda

* * *

Isabella Swan desde niña siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona extrovertida y distraída, aunque tímida a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, muy miedosa en todos los sentidos. Era conocida como buena amiga, comprensiva, y por sus ojos achocolatados que difundían confianza y esperanza, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos, sin tener nada a cambio.  
Junto con su amiga Rosalie, tres años más grande que ella y su vecina, siempre vivían muchas aventuras, siempre confidentes. A pesar de no ser familiares de sangre, ellas se consideraban hermanas.  
También estaba Jacob, el mejor amigo de Emmett, siempre estaban juntos, lo que provocó que Bella también lo quisiera como a un hermano.  
Bella vivía con su padre Charlie, jefe de policía en Forks, y Emmett, su hermano mayor por siete años.  
Renée, la madre de Bella, murió cuando ella apenas tenía cuatro años, por lo que casi no la recordaba, pero Charlie y Emmett, siempre le infundieron el recuerdo de su madre, eso ayudó a que Bella creciera siendo una niña feliz, llena de vida.

A Edward Cullen, desde niño, se le caracterizó por ser serio, una persona muy cerrada con los demás.  
La relación con su madre, desde siempre, era de completo respeto, ya que Esme había enviudado cuando Alice nació y se había tenido que hacer cargo de los negocios, los laboratorios que dejó Anthony, el padre de Edward y Alice, al morir. Esta situación había provocado una gran lejanía con sus dos hijos, que crecieron rodeados de tutores y niñeras.  
Alice era extrovertida, siempre sonriente, con afán de hacer amigos. Nunca le daba miedo demostrar lo que sentía o pensaba. Ella y Edward eran tan diferentes, sólo se llevaban dos años, pero parecía como si Edward le llevara 10 por la madures que demostraba desde corta edad.

Los destinos de Edward y Bella se juntaron cuando Esme tuvo que hacerse cargo de una de las sucursales de distribución de medicamentos en Washington. Esme hizo crecer el imperio, que sería de sus hijos en un futuro, después de la muerte de su amado Anthony no se enfocó en otra cosa. Pero, después de mucho tiempo, ella encontró el amor en el lugar que menos pensó: el trabajo. Se casó con uno de los biólogos del laboratorio de Washington, el doctor Cullen. Él era el director de la planta y primo de Anthony, y pudo conquistar el corazón cerrado de Esme. Edward y Alice aceptaron la relación, al ver feliz a su madre nuevamente, lo que hizo que se quedaran todo un año en Forks.  
Esme metió a Alice, de 11 años, y Edward, de 13 años, en la primaria-secundaria de Forks. Allí Alice y Bella fueron compañeras de clase y nació una gran amistad entre ellas, junto con Rosalie.  
A Bella siempre le gustó escribir, así que era parte del club de escritura y lectura, al que Edward también ingresó, ya que sentía una gran pasión por los libros de biología. En ese lugar empezó todo, en ese pequeño salón. ¿Quién pensaría que ahí nacería un amor de niños?  
Al principio Edward era frío y hasta grosero con Bella, siempre le quería ganar y ser el mejor en sus redacciones. Pero aunque Edward era así, Bella siempre tuvo para el una sonrisa, una palabra de aliento… ella fue una amiga para él.  
Toda esta situación hizo que el frío y solitario corazón de Edward tuviera un rayito de luz y esperanza. Aunque al principio Edward quiso negárselo, empezó a sentir un gran cariño por Bella, la respetaba y era a la única que le hablaba con cariño. Todos se dieron cuenta del cambio de Edward, hasta Emmett, que sólo lo llegó a ver unas cuantas veces, se dio cuenta que lo de ellos era especial.  
Unos días, antes de que Edward regresara a su Londres natal, le confesó a Bella que se había enamorado de ella. Cuando Bella lo supo, todos los colores se le subieron al rostro, se sintió cohibida y no supo qué contestar, causando sufrimiento a Edward que pensó que no era correspondido.  
¿Qué iba a saber Bella del amor a sus 12 años? ¿Qué iba a saber Edward a los 14? Nada, solamente sabían que sentían algo el uno por el otro.  
¿Cómo iban a saber que lo que había nacido entre los dos era amor?  
El día que Edward se iba, Bella alcanzó a decirle que también lo quería. Edward se fue ese día, con el gran recuerdo de Bella, sabiendo que su amor era correspondido…  
Pasaron siete años desde que Edward y Bella se dejaron de ver, nunca volvieron hablarse, dejando enterrado su primer amor…


	2. Cap 1: El Viaje

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo  
Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Capítulo 1: El viaje

Bella se encontraba en su habitación, terminando de peinarse, cuando su vista se encontró con una vieja foto en el espejo, era de su infancia. En ella se encontraban Bella, Rose, Alice y Edward. Sus dedos viajaron a la foto, la tomó entre sus manos y la contempló por un momento. Ya habían pasada siete años desde que fue tomada.

El tiempo había pasado, siete años desde que Alice y Edward habían regresado a Londres, sentía melancolía al recordar que él nunca la buscó.

Bella ya no era una niña… A sus 19 años, recién cumplidos, era una joven hermosa. Su cabello largo a media espalda y ondulado, sus ojos cafés conservaban aún ese brillo especial que siempre los caracterizó, con una estatura promedio y su figura curvilínea. Su belleza externa se desarrolló, pero su belleza interna era la misma, siempre amigable, sonriente y optimista.

Bella negó con la cabeza al sorprenderse pensando en Edward nuevamente, volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar, tomó su mochila dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar.

—Buenos días —dijo al encontrarse con Sue en la cocina.

—Buenos días, hija, ¿deseas algo en especial para desayunar? —le preguntó Sue.

Bella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No te molestes, sólo comeré cereal —respondió sirviéndose.

—Bueno, Bella, te dejo, se me hará tarde para el trabajo —dijo Sue viendo su reloj, se acercó a Bella y la abrazó—. Nos vemos más tarde —murmuró ella dejándola sola.

—Sí, con cuidado —contestó Bella sentándose en uno de los banquillos de la cocina.

En ese tiempo la vida de Bella había cambiado mucho. Charlie se había casado con Sue, ella era la cocinera en la estación de policías y, después de años de conocerse, se dieron cuenta de que se habían enamorado. Sue tenía dos hijos, Seth y Leah, con los que, luego de conocerse y convivir un tiempo, había logrado llevarse muy bien. Ellos se casaron unos años atrás y eso alegró mucho a Bella, porque ella siempre quiso que su padre fuera feliz nuevamente. Al inicio, cuando Charlie les anunció que iba a casarse con Sue, Emmett fue quien se opuso, pero Bella se encargó de hacer recapacitar a tu hermano.

Emmett, el hermano de Bella, se recibió de profesor de secundaria y se casó con su mejor amiga, Rose, un año atrás. Ellos formaban el matrimonio más chistoso que había visto Bella… Rose era muy hermosa y perfeccionista y Emmett era guapo, pero muy chistoso y un poco inmaduro para la edad que tenía. Eso a veces sacaba de quicio a su querida cuñada, pero, aun así, era evidente que se amaban como el primer día.

Y Jacob… él se había casado con Leah, su nueva hermana, convirtiendo a Jake casi en su cuñado. Él se había convertido en doctor, era jefe de residentes en el hospital de Forks.

Bella despertó de su retardo, recordando cómo había sido su vida en los últimos años, sin haber probado su cereal. Agarró su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa, porque se le haría tarde para la escuela, llegaría tarde al examen con el que daría por terminado su cuarto semestre de universidad.

Ella estudiaba psicología y era de las mejores en su clase, aunque eso no quitaba que siempre había sido muy impuntual. Pero ese día no se podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde a su examen.

Llegó arrasando antes de que cerraran la puerta, el profesor la vio con alegría, ya hasta a los profesores les causaba gracias como Bella llegaba derrapándose al salón.

—Bueno, jóvenes, antes de dar inicio al examen, espero hayan juntado lo suficiente para su viaje, recuerden que visitar el Museo de Freud: del Psicoanálisis, es una oportunidad única. Es una suerte que nos hayan concedido hacer la visita nuevamente —dijo el profesor viendo un panfleto.

Bella levantó la mano.

— ¿Sí, señorita Swan? —preguntó el profesor.

—Disculpe, pero no nos ha dicho dónde está el museo —respondió Bella con una sonrisa. El profesor se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—Cierto… Está en Londres, Inglaterra —comentó el profesor.

Y Bella se quedó estática… _¿Dijo Londres? De donde es Edward_, pensó.

Después de tanto tiempo, Bella nunca pudo sacar de su cabeza a su primer amor, siempre lo recordó como algo lindo en su vida, pero que también le causó tristeza ya que nunca volvió a saber de él, ella trató de abandonar la melancolía de ese recuerdo y puso atención.

—Recuerden tener todo listo, es una oportunidad única —dijo el profesor después de dar los últimos detalles y, finalmente, se encargó de repartir los exámenes.

.

.

Después de tres horas, Bella salió con un gran dolor de cabeza, sentía como le punzaba. Había sido el examen más difícil que había hecho en su vida, pero aun así se sentía preparada para pasarlo.

—Bella —le llamaron.

Ella se giró y se encontró con su cuñada, que sólo estaba terminado su papeleo de titulación como psicóloga. Su amiga la contempló por unos instantes.

— ¿Bella qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—Nada, es sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza por los exámenes —dijo sonriendo. Su amiga le regresó la sonrisa.

—Ya veo… Oye, ¿estás ocupada aún? —preguntó la rubia. Bella negó con la cabeza—. ¡Bien! Vamos por un café, así charlamos. ¿Está bien? —pidió Rose, guiándolo fuera del campus.

Caminaban en silencio por los jardines del campus, Rose se sentía preocupada, notaba rara a Bella, esta iba callada y muy pensativa, y eso era algo muy raro en ella.

Ya en la cafetería, Rose la miró fijamente.

—Bella, me vas a decir qué te sucede ahora, ¿si? —nuevamente, le preguntó Rosalie preocupada. Bella la miró y suspiró.

—Es que se va hacer el viaje al Museo de Freud: del Psicoanálisis —dijo Bella viendo su café.

—Sí, es un gran museo. A mí, en lo personal, me encantó —comentó Rosalie.

—Es que quiero ir, pero… —comenzó a explicar Bella, pero no terminó la oración.

— ¿Acaso no tienes para ir? Emmett y yo podríamos pagártelo —ofreció Rose.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, tengo para el viaje, junté más de lo necesario para ese viaje. Es sólo que… ¿Tú sabes dónde está ese museo? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, en Londres —dijo Rose analizando a Bella.

Después de una larga pausa, Rosalie entendió qué tenía su querida cuñada.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Estás así porque es Londres el lugar de origen del chico Cullen? —preguntó Rose sonriendo, Bella asintió—. Bella… no te atormentes, ¿qué tal si lo vuelves a ver? —dijo Rose con emoción.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Oye… ¿y si lo buscas? Sólo para ver cómo están, él y Alice —preguntó Rose.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo me presentaría? _Hola Edward, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy la niña de la que te enamoraste hace siete años en Forks, sólo vine a saludar._ ¿Te imaginas? ¡Ni muerta! —afirmó Bella un poco alterada, algo raro en ella.

Rose la miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso quiere decir que sí lo quieres ver, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Rose, Bella agachó la cabeza.

—Claro que me gustaría verlo, ver que está bien. Pero… ¿qué tal si ya no es como recuerdo? —susurró Bella.

—Claro que debe haber cambiado, han pasado siete años. Tal vez se puso más guapo, recuerdo que era lindo el niño —alegó Rose.

—No me refiero físicamente, Rose… ¿Qué tal si es grosero o no se alegra de verme? No, no lo buscaré, tengo fe de que está bien y tendré que conformarme con eso —dijo Bella.

—Bueno, en fin… ¿irás al viaje o no? —preguntó Rose.

Bella la miró, se sentía tan confundida… ¿ir o no? ¿Qué tal si lo encontraba? En ese momento paró sus pensamientos de golpe. Londres era un lugar muy grande, sería casi imposible encontrárselo y, aunque así fuera, nunca se reconocerían.

—Sabes que… sí iré, quiero hacer ese viaje —dijo Bella recuperando su buen humor.

Rose le sonrió a su querida cuñada.

—Así se habla, entonces… ¿lo buscarás? —le preguntó nuevamente.

— ¡No! —contestó Bella un poco exaltada, causándole risa a su cuñada.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde la charla de Bella con Rose, y ahora Bella se encontraba en el área donde recogería su equipaje. Después de muchos nervios por subirse por primera vez a un avión, se sentía feliz de estar sobre piso firme y aún sin poder creer que se encontraba en Londres.

—Jóvenes tomen su equipaje, yo iré a ver lo de la vagoneta que nos llevará al hotel, nos vemos en 20 minutos en la entrada del aeropuerto —dijo el profesor tras checar su reloj.

— ¿No es emocionante, Bella? Estamos en el viejo mundo —murmuró Angela con emoción—. Tantos lugares por conocer y pocos días para hacerlo —agregó tomando fotos.

—Podremos conocerlos, ya verás que sí —contestó Bella mientras observaba a su amiga moverse por la sala con su cámara fotográfica.

Después de la sesión fotográfica, caminaron por los pasillos del aeropuerto maravilladas de lo hermoso que podía ser. Bella iba tan distraída que, sin querer, chocó con alguien haciendo que las cosas de la persona cayeran al piso.

—Disculpa —dijo Bella agachándose a recoger las cosas que tiró—. Perdón, suelo ser un poco torpe —afirmó sintiendo que le ardía la cara de la pena.

Levantó el rostro pera ver a la persona con la que se disculpaba, pero se dio cuenta que esta la miraba extrañada. Era una joven bajita, vestida muy a la moda y con un peinado muy chistoso. Sus facciones eran finas, su piel muy blanca, casi como el tono de piel de Bella. Mientras la observaba, la joven que tenía ante ella sonrió.

— ¡Eres tú! —gritó abrazándola.

Bella se sintió confundida y se limitó a regresar el abrazo, algo incómoda.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo sin entender. La joven la soltó.

— ¿No me recuerdas? —le preguntó.

Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose apenada, y negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez me confunda, es la primera vez que vengo a Londres —se justificó Bella y la joven sonrió.

—No cambias Bella, tu sonrisa es igual de hermosa que antes.

Bella se sintió impresionada.

— ¿Sabe mi nombre? —preguntó confundida.

—Claro que sé tu nombre, Bella, soy Alice, Alice Cullen. ¿En serio no me recuerdas? —dijo la joven.

Bella abrió los ojos y su rostro se iluminó de felicidad.

— ¿Alice? ¿En serio eres tú? Estás hermosa —casi gritó Bella,

Ella estaba llena de felicidad por volver a ver a su viaja amiga.

— ¡Qué gusto me da verte! Años sin saber de ti —dijo Bella, expresando la felicidad que sentía en ese momento—. Alice, te presento a Angela Webber, una buena amiga de la universidad —dijo viendo a Alice—. Angela, ella es Alice Cullen, es mi amiga desde la primaria —agregó Bella.

Ambas jóvenes se dieron la mano, sonriéndose amablemente.

—Bueno, Bella, te veo en la entrada. Un placer conocerte Alice —murmuró Angela despidiéndose.

—El placer fue mío —contestó Alice.

Ambas jóvenes caminaron por los pasillos del aeropuerto de Londres, poniéndose al corriente de su vida.

— ¿Y qué haces en Londres? —preguntó Alice.

—Vine a conocer el Museo de Freud: del Psicoanálisis, aquí en Londres, por parte de la escuela —dijo Bella sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? ¡Ese museo es maravilloso! Muy interesante, te aseguro que te encantará —comentó Alice.

Bella la miró y le sonrió

— ¿En serio? Ahora muero más por conocerlo —expresó Bella,

—Sí. ¿Cuándo irán? —preguntó Alice mostrando interés.

—Pues… iremos dos días y sólo nos concedieron dos días para ir a pasear, a conocer Londres. Estaremos aquí cinco días, incluyendo el día de hoy —le contó Bella emocionada.

—Qué bien —dijo Alice y se quedó meditando un momento—. ¿Qué te parece si pasado mañana nos vemos en el museo y almorzamos? Así podrías ver a mi mamá, ¿quieres? —preguntó Alice.

— ¿En serio? Claro que me gustaría ver a Esme, ¿pero no está muy ocupada? —preguntó Bella dejando a un lado su emoción, recordando que Esme era una mujer con demasiadas obligaciones.

—Claro que no, mamá cambió mucho desde que se casó con Carlisle, es más amable. Por eso adoro a mi nuevo papa, aparte ella ya no se encarga del negocio. Sé que le dará mucho gusto verte —contestó Alice.

—Bien, entonces ya quedamos para pasado mañana —aseguró Bella muy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con Alice.

—Y los demás días que tengas libres, yo seré tu guía por Londres —afirmó Alice, Bella sólo asintió.

Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Bella: ¿sería correcto preguntarle por Edward? No, no lo era; no debía preguntar por él aunque la duda la matara.

Las dos jóvenes se despidieron en la salida del aeropuerto, intercambiaron números para estar en contacto. Ese viaje le daría un rumbo totalmente nuevo a la vida de Bella.


	3. Cap 2: Un Paquete De Galletas

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo  
Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un paquete de galletas, un reencuentro vergonzoso.

Edward caminaba estresado por la plaza central de Londres, había sido un día muy pesado para él. Aún no podía creer que tendría que ir a Washington para supervisar la producción de medio año, porque el director de allá era demasiado incompetente como para hacer su trabajo bien. Esta situación le estresaba, ya que estaba a punto de graduarse como neurólogo, los cursos que adelantó en la preparatoria le ayudaron mucho pero, con estos nuevos planes, no le quedaría otra que terminar sus estudios allá. Él no había regresado a Estados Unidos desde su niñez.

Recordó con melancolía lo que había dejado allá… _Deja de pensar en eso_, se reprendió.

Necesitaba distraerse, así que fue a una de las tiendas que había cerca, compró la revista científica que acostumbraba leer y un paquete de las galletas caseras que había ahí, que le gustaban mucho.

Edward se dirigió a la plaza y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban solas, ya que en las demás, había parejas demasiado melosas para su gusto. Después de Tanya, su ex prometida, dejó de creer en el amor.

Tenía la revista abierta, pero realmente no la leía, sólo recordaba el dolor que sintió al saber que Tanya estaba casada con otro y sólo se burló de él.

_¡Alto!, deja de atormentarte con eso_, pensó él. Tomó una de las galletas del paquete que había en la banca al lado de él, se la metió en la boca y la saboreó.

No se había fijado que ya tenía compañía. Una joven muy linda estaba a su lado, leyendo un libro sobre el psicoanálisis, le pareció raro que a alguien le interese eso.

Sólo pudo observar su perfil, pero le sirvió para admirar sus hermosos ojos cafés, su cabello ondulado, que parecía cascada, su piel muy blanca, sus labios rojizos, y no porque llevara algún brillo, parecía su color natural, y también sus largas y espesas pestañas que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos. Se veía que era muy frágil en todos los sentidos.

Inmediatamente, se sintió atraído. Pero todo se fue al cuerno, cuando vio algo que lo llenó de cólera: después de que él tomó una galleta, ella también lo hizo. Sus rojizos labios se movían mientras ella masticaba la galleta, él entornó los ojos… ¿Por qué ella había tomado de sus galletas si ni siquiera pidió una?

Cada vez que él tomaba una galleta, ella también lo hacía. Edward se sentía muy irritado ante lo que pasaba… ¿cómo era posible eso? No por ser hermosa quería decir que podía tomar todo lo que quisiera, ¿acaso así eran todas las mujeres?

Edward empezaba a perder la paciencia, ante el descaro de la joven. Cuando sólo quedaba una galleta, Edward sonrió burlonamente.

_¿Ahora qué harás?_, pensó él.

La joven se paró de su lugar, cerró su libro y lo guardó en su bolsa. Pero antes de irse tomó la última galleta y la partió a la mitad: una de las mitades se la metió en la boca y la otra la dejó en la envoltura. Se volteó hacia Edward y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, que, si no hubiera sido por el enojo que sentía en ese momento, le hubiera hecho la plática, por lo encantado que estaba ante la belleza de ella.

— ¡Eso no se hace! —dijo Edward enojado, la joven lo miró asustada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

— ¡Esas galletas eran mías! —respondió Edward muy enojado.

Todo el mundo volteó a verlos ante los gritos de Edward, pero a él no le importaba verse infantil, quería sacar su enojo como fuera. La situación había sido el colmo del descaro, ¿qué se creía?

_¡Qué gente!_, pensó Edward errático y se paró de golpe.

—Creo que… —comenzó a decir Bella, pero Edward no la dejó terminar.

— ¡Es una abusiva! —gritó él.

La joven se ruborizó, agachó la cabeza, tomó su bolso, muy avergonzada ante esa escena, y se fue rápidamente de ahí, antes de que Edward le siguiera gritando.

Edward se quedó más que impresionado ante la actitud de la joven, pensó que ella le armaría un escándalo, pero no fue así. Ella sólo se ruborizó y huyó de él, pero eso no había hecho que se le bajara su enojo, quería terminar lo que había empezado.

Caminó dispuesto a ir a terminar de reclamarle a la joven, pero sintió que algo le pesaba en el bolso de su abrigo. Metió la mano y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba su paquete de galletas. Se quedó impresionado… si su paquete estaba en su bolsillo, eso quería decir que estuvo comiendo de las galletas de la joven.

Su enojo, inmediatamente, se mezcló con pena. Meditó sus acciones, queriendo que lo partiera un rayo en ese momento. Le gritó, la acusó de abusiva y la avergonzó cuando ella solamente había compartido sus galletas sin decirle nada… hasta le había sonreído. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto y él se comportó como un cretino. Y, lo peor de todo, era que había perdido la oportunidad de hablarle y pedirle una disculpa.

—Que idiota soy —se dijo Edward en voz baja, aún sorprendido ante lo que le había pasado.

Corrió hacia donde se había dirigido la joven, para disculparse con ella después de lo mal que se portó.

Edward alcanzó a verla a lo lejos. Observó como ella se recargaba en la pared de un edificio.

Bella se sentía tan asustada, por cómo el joven le había gritado, y apenada porque toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor los había observado con mucho interés. Caminaba a paso rápido, alejándose lo más rápido posible de ese joven, sentía que la cara le ardía.

_¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto?,_ pensó Bella.

Todavía que fue compartida, ese cretino le gritó. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, por más que se recordó que debía respirar, no podía, sólo sintió cómo se iba desvaneciendo.

—Para ser tan guapo, es un idiota —dijo ella con pesadez antes de caer al suelo.

Edward vio cuando ella se desvaneció, él corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos, preocupado ante la joven inconsciente. Pensó un minuto qué debía hacer… Se notaba que ella no era de ahí, se sentía culpable por haberla tratado como lo hizo, así que la cargó y fue directo a su auto.

Durante el trayecto hacia el auto no pudo evitar verla fijamente. Para él era hermosa, recordaba su sonrisa y cómo esta lo cautivó, cosa que sólo le había pasado una vez en la vida y fue de niño.

La subió a su auto y decidió llevarla a su casa para checarla allí, al fin y al acabo era médico, él podía hacer el chequeo.

Llegó a su casa muy enojado consigo mismo, se sentía pésimo por haber tratado así a esa joven. Cuando estaba entrando Alice lo abordó, tomándolo por sorpresa.

— ¡Hermano! —gritó Alice.

En ese momento la mirada de la muchacha se fue a la joven que su hermano tenía en sus brazos y se asustó

— ¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a gritar espantada.

Edward suspiró.

—Tuve un altercado con ella y se desmayó. No sé exactamente por qué, así que la traje aquí para checarla —explicó Edward con frustración.

—Pues más te vale que no le pase nada. ¿Por qué eres tan grosero con todos? —exclamó Alice.

Edward vio desconcertado la actitud de su hermana menor, y ella sólo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Llévala al cuarto de invitados, voy por mamá —dijo Alice dejando a su hermano.

Frustrado ante su hermana y la situación que tenía en sus brazos, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de invitados.

Edward depositó a la joven en la cama y se quedó un momento embelesado ante la figura de ella, pero en ese momento entró Alice con alcohol en sus manos, para hacer reaccionar.

—Más te vale que no tenga nada, Edward Anthony Cullen —dijo Alice enojada.

Edward no entendía el enojo de su hermana ante una desconocida. Él suspiró y eso que su hermana no sabía lo que él había hecho…

Ella empezó a reaccionar y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tranquilidad de ver que iba a estar bien. Sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó viendo a Edward fijamente por un momento. Pero entonces ella gritó.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy contigo? —preguntó alterada, sentándose en la cama.

Pero en ese momento vio a Alice.

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con él? —cuestionó a la hermana de Edward.

Él se sentía confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

— ¿Se conocen? —interrogó Edward confundido y Alice lo vio intrigada.

— ¿No sabes quién es ella? —le preguntó su hermana, él negó con la cabeza.

Alice luego volteó a ver a la joven.

— ¿Tú no sabes quién es él? —volvió a preguntar.

—No, ¡sólo sé que está loco! —dijo la joven parándose de la cama.

Edward se sintió palidecer, ante lo que iba a pasar.

— ¿En serio no se reconocieron? —indagó Alice sorprendida, queriendo reírse—. Edward ella es Bella, nuestra amiga de Estados Unidos —dijo Alice.

Edward volteó hacia la joven que lo veía con miedo,

— ¿Tú eres Edward? —dijo Bella asustada.

Alice la miró sin entender y Edward observó a la joven que tenía ante él… ¿acaso la vida le estaba jugando una broma? ¿Le había gritado a la única persona que él había respetado, la que le había enseñado lo que era amar? Quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento más que antes. Era oficial, ¡era el peor día de su vida!


	4. Cap 3: Que suerte la mia

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo  
Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Capítulo 3: Qué suerte la mía.

Edward quería que un rayo acabara con su vida, tenía ante él a Bella Swan, la niña que le quitó los suspiros hasta los 15 años, la que siempre recordó con mucho cariño, la que le enseñó que la amistad era una de las cosas por las que valía la pena luchar, la que lo enamoró sólo con su gentileza… Y ahora la tenía ante él, con cara de susto detrás de su hermana.

Bella resultó ser la hermosa joven que tanto lo cautivó en la plaza, pero también la chica a la que le gritó como loco, ¡la llamó abusiva!, la avergonzó hasta más no poder, hizo que se desmayara y ahora estaba ante él. Era más que oficial, ahora él estaba seguro de que el karma existía. Pero Edward no podía dejar de pensar que la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con la que él le hizo pasar a ella.

Sus grandes ojos color chocolate lo miraban con nervios.

— ¿Bella por qué te escondes? —preguntó Alice.

La chica miró a Edward y luego a Alice.

—Eh… por nada. —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. Es que, me asusté al no saber dónde estaba —dijo saliendo de detrás de la muchacha.

¿Por qué no decía lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué no le gritaba o lo cacheteaba?Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Edward; si ella lo hubiera hecho él actuaría de otra manera.

Bella se acercó a Edward y le tendió la mano, él la miró confundido.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Edward —dijo agachando la mirada.

El joven aún no entendía su comportamiento, ella se comportaba como si fuera la misma que conoció hace siete años y eso era imposible, nadie podía ser igual.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la sala, y la madre de los chicos Cullen salió de la cocina.

—Bella, hija… ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó la mujer acercándose a abrazarla.

—Señora, que gusto verla —dijo Bella abrazándola.

Mientras tanto, Edward no podía dejar de verla, recordaba que de niña era muy linda, pero ahora tenía ante él a una mujer completamente hermosa. Su belleza se había acentuado con la edad, cosa que lo cautivó completamente, aunque no podía permitir que otra mujer lo idiotizara de nuevo. Lo mismo le pasó con Tanya, ella era más que hermosa, educada, amigable, y él la amaba… ¿y cómo le pagó? Casándose con otro, cuando ella era su prometida.

Pero esos pensamientos no evitaron que Edward sintiera cómo el nerviosismo que sentía de adolescente al tenerla ante él se disipaba, ahora sólo podía verla como una conocida, porque ni amiga podía llamarla.

—Hijo, ¿por qué no te sientas? —preguntó Esme, trayéndolo a la conversación.

—Claro —contestó y se sentó.

Bella aún no creía que el joven extremadamente guapo, pero también grosero fuera Edward, su primer amor. No podía decir que había cambiado, porque sería mentira; más bien diría que la personalidad que tenía de niño seguía siendo la misma: serio y desconfiado. Ella suspiró.

—Y dime, ¿qué haces en Londres, querida? —preguntó Esme.

La muchacha puso su taza de té en la mesa, y su mirada se encontró con la de Edward. Se miraron por unos segundos, pero él rápidamente rompió el contacto visual. El corazón de ella se estrujó ante eso. Bella suspiró, no lograba entender por qué le afectaba, al fin y al cabo, era obvio que no podrían ser amigos y tratarse como antes sólo por llevar en la misma habitación cinco minutos.

Bella volteó a ver a Esme, que la veía con una gran sonrisa, al igual que casi todos los presentes… Ahí se encontraban Kate e Irina, primas de Edward y Alice, con sus respectivos esposos.

—Vine por parte de la universidad al museo de Freud —respondió.

En ese momento entró Alice, sentándose a lado de su madre.

— ¿Y qué te pareció el museo? —preguntó Esme.

—Es muy interesante, una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido. Compré muchísimos libros —le contó con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro muchísimo —respondió la mujer—. Bueno, Bella, que gusto me da volver a verte, pero iré a ver como sigue la cena. Te quedas en tu casa —terminó y luego salió de la sala.

Bella no lograba entender por qué la incomodaba tanto esa situación. Pero al recorrer con la mirada la sala comprendió que era por Edward. A pesar de todo, verlo ahí, ante ella, provocaba que se ruborizara; él era guapísimo, el sueño de toda mujer, aunque tenía un gran defecto: era arrogante, impulsivo y demasiado grosero.

—Bueno… me retiro —dijo Edward y Bella levantó la vista dejando de lado la descripción que estaba haciendo de Edward para ella misma.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? No es correcto irte así cuando tú trajiste a Bella —afirmó Alice guiñándole un ojo a Bella, ella simplemente se ruborizó.

—Sí, Edward, atiende a tu invitada —dijo Garrett, esposo de Kate.

—Sí, Eddy, no seas pesado —murmuró Irina, sumándose a los demás.

Bella me ruborizó más ante el comentario de Irina y Garret.

_¿Acaso Edward no se lleva bien con alguien de su familia?,_ pensó Bella al contemplar cómo Edward veía a sus primos con enfado.

Edward veía fijamente a su hermana y primos y ellos a él, parecía que se comunicaban con la mirada aunque, después de un momento, la única que le sostuvo la mirada fue Alice porque a los otros parecía que los hubiese regañado.

Después de ese incómodo momento Edward volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes. Eso no podía ser peor para él, ahora tendría que permanecer allí hasta que Bella se fuera, estando inmune ante sus encantos.

_¿Por qué Alice siempre tiene que exasperarme y mis primas aun más?_, pensó Edward y las miró fulminándolas con la mirada. No entendía qué les pasaba, pero sabía que se las pagarían cuando estuvieran a solas.

Edward suspiró, no era suficiente saber que había sido un patán, ahora tendría que soportar seguir allí. Lo único en lo que pensaba era que su castigo sería demasiado grande, pero no más que el de ellos cuando se fuera Bella.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta, y Edward no podía creerlo, ¡era su abuela! _¿Qué hace ella aquí?_, fue el primer pensamiento de Edward.

—A ver… ¿dónde está la joven con la que llegó mi niño? —dijo la señora.

Bella volteó a verla avergonzada.

—Soy yo —susurró.

La abuela se acercó, se plantó delante de ella y la analizó con la mirada. Bella sudaba frío, ya que la anciana la miraba de arriba abajo, haciendo un detallado escrutinio.

_Oh por Dios, esto puede ser peor_,fue todo lo que pasó por la cabeza de Edward.

Después de un largo silencio que se hizo presente en la sala, la abuela sonrió.

— ¡Pero si eres hermosa! —dijo la señora jalando a Bella para que se pusiera de pie, la abrazó y Bella se ruborizó.

—Gracias —murmuró apenada.

Edward sólo podía observarlas, al igual que Alice.

—Toma asiento de nuevo y dime mi niña, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó la abuela sentándose junto con Bella.

—Isabella Swan —respondió la muchacha—, pero dígame Bella —añadió tímidamente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? —cuestionó la mujer.

_¡Oh por dios, no!_, pensó Edward horrorizado.

El joven sólo esperaba que la memoria de la mujer mayor no fuera buena, o que, por lo menos, no se acordara. Él se movió incómodo en su lugar, tomó su taza de café e iba a dar un trago para ver si se tranquilizaba.

— ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Tú eres la joven estadounidense que le robó el corazón a mi niño hace unos años.

Edward casi escupió el café ante las palabras de su abuela.

— ¡Es cierto, eres tú! Pero que linda… En serio, Edward, tú sí que tienes buen gusto para las mujeres —dijo Irina riendo.

—Aunque todavía no sabe identificar cuales son las zorras y cuales son las decentes —susurró Kate a su hermana.

Edward alcanzó a escuchar lo que había dicho su prima y la miró con enojo, Kate palideció y agachó la cabeza. Edward sabía muy bien por qué Kate había dicho eso.

— ¡Abuela! ¡Irina! ¡Kate! —exclamó Edward más que enojado.

— ¿Qué, mi niño? —preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente, y él la fulminó con la mirada—. Podrás ser la cabeza de la familia y un presidente corporativo, pero a mí no me mires ni me hables así, niño —dijo la abuela regañándolo.

_¿Acaso esto puede empeorar?_, pensó Edward. Bella sólo tenía la cabeza agachada, y Alice y todos los presentes reían al ver cómo la señora avergonzaba a su nieto.

—Y dime, mi niña, ¿vienes por mi Edward? Verdad que está muy guapo —preguntó la abuela.

Edward no sabía dónde meterse y Bella sólo tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba muy sonrojada.

— ¡Abuela! —le llamó el chico, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Sí, está guapo —respondió Bella, y Edward no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse ante las palabras de Bella.

— ¿Entonces sí vienes por él? —dijo la señora con emoción—. El matrimonio es lo más hermoso que hay, y si hay atracción es mucho mejor.

— ¿Matrimonio? —casi gritaron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

_Esto se esta poniendo interesante_, pensó Alice encantada por lo que estaba sucediendo

—No, no… no es eso, creo que me confunde. Yo sólo vine a Londres por la escuela, y por casualidad me encontré con Edward, es sólo eso —continuó Bella viendo a Edward cuando mencionó su nombre, y él desvió la mirada.

—Eso es el destino, queridos, las casualidades no existen —afirmó la abuela de Edward riendo.

—Harían linda pareja, ¿verdad amor? —preguntó Laurent, el esposo de Irina.

—Sí, mi vida, ¡como tú y yo! —contestó ella, besándolo.

Edward los miró fulminándolos con la mirada. Normalmente ellos lo respetaban, pero cuando estaba la abuela, tenían el valor de molestarlo todos juntos, y a Edward le molestaba eso.

—Este… bueno, yo me tengo que ir —dijo Bella parándose rápidamente, evidentemente muy nerviosa.

—Pero, Bella… ¿no te quedarás a cenar? —dijo Alice,

_Hasta que habla, pensé que se había ahogado de tanto reírse de mí_, pensó Edward mirando a su hermana.

—No quiero ser una molestia. A parte me siento muy cansada y tengo cosas que hacer, pero gracias por la invitación —respondió Bella tomando su bolso.

—Bueno. A ver que otro día vienes a tomar el té —dijo la abuela de los jóvenes, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada porque Bella se fuera. Ella quería tratarla un poco más, y ver la química que había entre la joven y su nieto.

—Trataré de regresar pronto. La verdad es que mañana regreso a Estados Unidos —contestó Bella apenada.

_¿Ella se va? ¿Tan pronto?_, pensó Edward; pero luego quitó esas preguntas de su cabeza, no entendía por qué le importaba que se fuera, al fin y al cabo, él no pensaba verla más.

En eso Esme entró a la sala acompañada de Carlisle.

_Que hermosa pareja_, pensó Bella, al verlos entrar juntos, _parece como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro._

— ¿Hija ya te vas? —preguntó la madre de los hermanos Cullen.

—Sí, señora, tengo que ir hacer mis maletas —respondió Bella.

—Y yo que no pude pasar tiempo contigo —dijo Carlisle abrazándola—. Es un gusto verte, Bella, te has puesto muy guapa —continuó el hombre.

—Gracias, a mí también me dio mucho gusto verlos —respondió Bella regresando el abrazo.

—Ojalá nos encontremos pronto querida, aquí tienes tu casa —aseguró Esme.

Bella sólo asintió.

—Pues bueno… ¿Edward por qué no la llevas a su hotel? —pidió Alice.

_¿Qué? ¿Llevarla yo?_, pensó Edward y Bella lo vio nerviosa.

—No es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi —dijo ella.

—Claro que no, así pueden platicar un rato más, ¿verdad, mi niño? —preguntó la abuela viendo a su nieto. A todas las miradas se le unieron la de Esme y Alice.

—Sí, está bien —respondió él, tomando su abrigo.

.

.

Edward y Bella iban sentados en el auto, y era una situación realmente incómoda. Él no le dirigía la palabra y ella tenía miedo de decirle algo.

—Lo siento —dijo él muy serio. Ella volteó a verlo, pero él veía fijamente el camino.

— ¿Perdona? —preguntó, ya que no estaba segura si había hablado.

Él suspiró y se aferró más al volante.

—Lo siento por lo de la tarde, sé que fui un idiota —volvió a decir muy tenso.

—Oh… ya veo —respondió ella viendo sus manos—. No te preocupes, le puede pasar a cualquiera —continuó la chica aunque no era cierto, no a cualquiera le pasaba.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, realmente no sabes cuánto lo siento —repitió.

—No te preocupes, todo está olvidado, ¿sí? —dijo la chica sonriéndole y, por primera vez desde que se lo encontró, él sonrió, lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara hasta el tope. Él de por sí era guapo, pero se veía más que guapísimo cuando sonreía.

—Aunque no es lo único por lo que debería disculparme —aseguró él.

Bella volteó a verlo intrigada.

—A lo que me refiero es a la actitud de mi abuela y mis primas —dijo moviéndose incómodo—. A ella le encanta embromarme y, como notaste, Alice, mis primas y sus esposos se sienten animados a hacerle coro cuando saben que no puedo protestar… —explicó Edward con frustración—. Aunque puedes estar segura de que ellos me las pagarán por sus comentarios cuando llegue a casa —agregó.

Bella sintió pena por los pobres de Garrett y Laurent.

—No deberías ser tan duro con ellos, tu abuela y primas son muy simpáticas —le respondió ella.

—Pues su simpatía me va ocasionar un ataque al hígado —agregó molesto.

— ¿No crees que eres demasiado duro con ellos? —preguntó la chica un poco intimidada ante él.

En verdad la autoridad de Edward salía hasta por sus poros, a Bella no le extrañaba que él fuera la cabeza de la familia.

— ¿Temes que les haga algo? —pregunto él mirando a Bella.

—No, es sólo que siento, por lo que dices, que tu familia te tiene un poco de… miedo —admitió ella casi en un susurro.

Edward la miró y ella se veía apenada ante sus palabras.

—Así he sido siempre, Isabella, tengo que ejercer mi autoridad en la casa para que me respeten —dijo,

_¿Acaso era muy raro que fuera así? ¿Acaso ante ella había cambiado mucho?_, pensó Edward.

Bella volteó a verlo confundida.

_¿Acaso me llamó Isabella? ¿Por qué?_, pensó ella extrañada.

—Eh… ¿podrías llamarme Bella, por favor? —pidió la chica tímidamente.

—Claro —él se limitó a contestar, no sabía qué más decir, se sentía confundido ante su sinceridad.

Edward no dejaba de meditar cuánto, realmente, podía cambiar una persona. A su parecer era nada, sentía que a su lado tenía a la Bella que había conocido siete años atrás y eso, para él, no era posible.

Llegaron al hotel, Edward se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Bella se había quedado dormida en el trayecto, ya que hicieron 30 minutos de camino más después de la plática. Él la movió un poco para despertarla, ella abrió los ojos y su hermosa mirada se fijó en él.

—Disculpa por quedarme dormida —murmuró apenada.

Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Edward se sintió raro, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, así que cuando ella bajó la soltó rápidamente.

Bella agachó la cabeza, y Edward notó que la hizo sentir mal y se maldijo por dentro, estaba haciendo desdichada su visita a Londres con su comportamiento.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo ella tomando su bolso y lo miró—. Adiós Edward —murmuró, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

Edward no entendía qué lo dominó, pero por un impulso la abrazó. Ella se tensó al inicio, pero se relajó entre los brazos del chico y también lo abrazó. Él no sabía por qué lo había hecho.

El aroma de ella era delicioso, olía a fresas y frutos rojos, era embriagante. Edward se separó de ella aún intrigado por su comportamiento.

—Hasta pronto, Bella —dijo.

Ella lo miró como si no comprendiera.

—Adiós —respondió y se alejó de él.

Y una pregunta nació en el fondo de la mente de Edward: ¿sería que el destino había cruzado sus caminos otra vez como dijo su abuela?


End file.
